El equipo perfecto
by Karela
Summary: Wendy tiene claro una cosa, necesita alguien que de todo por ella. Cuando las cosas entre ella y Tove toman un rumbo completamente inesperado la duda asalta su mente y la pregunta siempre se reduce a lo mismo ¿Es Loki el amor de su vida?
1. La punta del iceberg

Había pasado un mes desde que matara a mi padre, se escucha demasiado trágico y se supondría que si yo hubiera sentido algo por el, estaría llorando, ciertamente aun lloraba la muerte de Elora, mi madre, mi confusa madre, desde que llegue a este lugar, se había empeñado en hacerme creer que era mas un mal necesario que una hija querida, sin embargo antes de morir me hizo saber todo aquello que cayo desde la primera vez que nos vimos en persona después de diecisiete largos años.

Tove estaba a mi lado, uno de sus brazos reposaba sobre mis hombros mientras admirábamos la pintura de mi madre, estaba sobre el despacho de guerra, aunque ahora esperábamos ocuparlo solo para algunas esporádicas juntas.

- Parece que alguna vez fue feliz, después de todo… - Sonreí un poco, Tove no estaba acostumbrado a apoyarme de aquella manera, pero agradecí el gesto. – Muero de hambre –Ahí estaba el Tove que yo conocía, restándole importancia a todo.

- Wendy… - Loki acababa de entrar a la habitación, como siempre todo alegría el, me separe de Tove al instante que mis mejillas se cubrían de rubor, no se suponía que debería ser así, Tove era mi esposo, pero Loki… - Muy bonito cuadro, Elora parece feliz, aunque también muy joven. – Tove suspiro con fuerza y Loki solo sonrió, aunque era difícil saber en que termino estaban ellos, simplemente no parecía muy buenos.

- Vamos a comer Loki, necesito que te comuniques con Sara y a medio día tenemos la junta para revisar los puntos de paz. –Loki sonrió y logro eclipsarme un momento, la mirada de Tove me perforo la nuca y desperté de mi ensoñación para dedicarle una sonrisa, últimamente se comportaba muy raro. Después de que me pidiera el divorcio, la muerte del rey Vittra, el golpe que me había dado… me lleve una mano a la cara y por su gesto supe que había percibido el miedo y la tristeza que me impactaba al recordar ese momento.

-Nos puedes dejar solos Loki… - Por primera vez hablo y no se dirigió a mi, Loki con gesto molesto salió de la habitación dándome una ultima mirada, de esas que conseguían quitarme el aliento. – ¿Aun te duele? – Sus palabras me erizaron la piel y pase saliva, claro que no me dolía, había pasado semanas desde aquello.

-Te lo dije Tove, no me duele… olvidemos el asunto. – El negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mi, se veía nervioso o irritado, así era el. Sus poderes iban en aumento y también esa inestabilidad característica de los Trylle poderosos. La sillas del gran comedor de la sala comenzaron a moverse hacia delante y atrás silenciosamente. –Es enserio ¿Ya estas mas tranquilo? – El usar sus poderes, de alguna manera lo hacia estar centrado.

-Un poco… desde la batalla con los Vittra me he podido concentrar un poco mas.

-Lo se, bajemos a comer, yo también muero de hambre. – Hace semanas me había pedido el divorcio y no es que yo estuviera dolida, nos habíamos casado sin amor y solo por el compromiso de mantener el reino unido, una vez que la batalla acabo, habíamos planeado anular el matrimonio. Pero por diversas razones, aun no lo habíamos hecho.

La noche que sus poderes lo consumieron por completo, fue una catástrofe en mi cabeza, enloqueció por un instante y me golpeo, ahora se que si Loki no hubiera estado ahí, no se que habría pasado después. Ta vez fue mejor así, no quería reaccionar ante el, no seria capaz de dañarlo sabiendo que sus poderes estaban consumiéndolo lentamente.

Esa noche me acosté con Loki, fue perfecto y fue lo mas equivocado que hice en mi vida, incluso mas que haberme enamorado de Finn. Se lo dije a Tove y aunque solo asintió, supe que lo que había pasado no lo tenia contento.

-¡Wendy! –Willa corrió hacia mi y me estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, el reino estaba estable pero yo, no tanto. –Matt estaba pensando en ir a buscarte, yo le dije que necesitabas tiempo a solas. – Alzo una ceja y miro despreocupadamente a Tove, no solo yo notaba su comportamiento, usualmente el solía estar haciendo lo que sea que el hiciera cuando no estaba conmigo, ahora parecía estar mas cerca de mi, eso me incomodaba. - ¿Estaban juntos? – Aunque no debía tener nada de raro, el era mi esposo. – Bien, le explicaba a Matt por milésima vez, que no nos gusta la carne aunque este llena de verduras. – Matt rodo los ojos y se hizo el ofendido mientras Tove se acercaba a la olla que tenia sobre la estufa.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer eso? – La voz de Tove parecía alarmada y me hizo sonreír. - ¿Cómo lo soportaste? – Mi miro y solo me encogí de hombros, no quería hacer sentir mal a Matt.

- A Rhys le encanto… - Me dolió su comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo, después de todo tenían la misma sangre. Rhys era hermano, el verdadero hermano de Matt, era mi changeling.

-¡Es humano Matt! – Willa lo miro exasperada, lo amaba pero odiaba seriamente que cocinara. – Te lo he dicho Matt, no podemos comer eso, simplemente no podemos… - Y ciertamente no podíamos, los Trylle preferíamos comida sin procesar.

Me aleje un poco de la cocina y me refugie en el amplio comedor, los deje discutiendo a cerca de la cocina, el comedor parecía desierto y muy frio, camine a su alrededor mientras tocaba el respaldo de las sillas con mis manos, tenia ganas de hacerlas estrellar contra la hermosa pared de cristal que reposaba al fondo.

-No lo hagas… - Su voz me despertó de mi hermosa fantasía. Tove estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada, su mirada me analizaba con calma, seguramente mi jodida aura reflejaba lo que quería hacer.

-No iba a hacer nada.

-Lo pensabas. – Ahora que utilizaba tantos sus poderes, cada vez estaba mas receptivo con la gente.

- En realidad si, pero no iba a hacer nada de todas formas… - El vestido que llevaba se revolvió a mi alrededor mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la entrada. - ¿Estas bien? Has estado diferente desde la pelea.

-Digamos que ocupar de esa forma mis poderes me dio un respiro… - Debía ser eso, se encogió de hombros e hizo levitar el enorme florero que estaba al centro de la mesa.

-Reina. –Finn acababa de llegar y como siempre que lo veía, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo y esta vez fue por sorpresa, habían recuperado a todos los changeling que el rey Vittra puso en peligro. –Rey… - La forma en que se dirigió a nosotros me incomodo un poco, pero costaba tiempo acostumbrarse a todo esto. – Hemos regresado, los niños están a salvo y con sus familias, necesitamos saber que pasara con los Mänsk que se han quedado. – Eso seguía molestándome con fuerza ¿Qué haríamos con un montón de niños humanos que serian rechazados por sus familias Trylle?

-Deberíamos ir al despacho para hablar esto Finn, me alegra que hayas vuelto. – Tove dejo caer el jarrón con fuerza sobre la mesa, no la suficiente para romperlo, pero si para hacer ruido. - ¿Vamos? – Finn afirmo con la cabeza mientras Tove comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho.

-¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea? – Tove salía del baño con un pantalón de dormir y una camia blanca, su pelo aun escurría gotas de agua, lo mire mas tiempo de lo usual y pude notar un sonrojo en mis mejillas ¿Seria por que aun no hablábamos nada del divorcio? ¿seria por haberme confesado que era gay?

-Creo que siempre tienes buenas ideas, definitivamente la reina tiene mas recursos para mantener a esos niños que los demás Trylle, además, creo que aquí estarán mejor, podemos restaurar el antiguo cuarto de juegos de Rhys. – Su idea me pareció estupenda y sonreír con entusiasmo, me pesaba ya bastante que Rhys no hubiera crecido en de una familia que lo amara. – Se ve que te ha entusiasmado esa idea, no tienes idea de cómo resplandeces… - Y no le decía en broma, estoy segura que mi aura estaba brillando ridículamente.

-Gracias, siempre me apoyar, así no siento que digo solo estupideces… - El se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas. Alzo los hombros despreocupadamente y cerro los ojos dándome la espalda. – Por cierto, lo que dije… ya no estoy seguro del todo. – La boca se me seco, quise preguntarle a que de todo lo que me había dicho se refería, pero cuando lo mire, seguía de espaldas a mi y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Ya no estaba seguro de ser gay? ¿De querer el divorcio? ¿De que rayos hablaba Tove?

Entre al baño en silencio, mi cabeza repasaba siempre lo mismo, Loki ¿en donde estaba que no había aparecido desde la visita de Sara? Otra vez una punzada de culpabilidad me invadió, me había acostado con el, había sido mi primera vez y así como paso, había terminado. Tal vez cuando tuviera el divorcio, me congele al instante que comprendí que tal vez Tove no quisiera dármelo ¿y si después de todo le había hecho caso a su madre y reinar estaba comenzando a importarle?

Salí de la habitación, necesitaba pensar y tal vez verlo. Apenas di unos pasos fuera de el palacio Duncan apareció ante mi.

-Su alteza ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Solo daré un paseo Duncan, necesito estar sola. –Aunque note que mi comentario le ofendió, no dijo mas y se retiro.

Comencé a andar hacia mi lugar favorito, mi jardín escondido. Unos pasos detrás de mi me alertaron y aunque el peligro Vittra había desaparecido, me sobresalte.

-Duncan, dije que necesitaba estar sola… - Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo y la sonrisa deslumbrante y desvergonzada de Loki me sorprendió. Abrí la boca de sorpresa y el aprovecho para empujarme contra una enredadera y besarme, sus besos ardían y me hacían arder a mi. Suspire cuando me dio espacio para respirar y pude verlo mejor, estaba igual, como yo lo recordaba, sexy y sonriente. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – El se retiro un poco y me miro feliz.

-Tu esposo no te deja mucho tiempo a solas últimamente. – Eso era verdad, pero las cosas no eran como había pensado después de matar a mi padre, el reino aun estaba frágil.

-Sabes que las cosas aun no están bien Loki, el pueblo Trylle no olvida lo que siente sobre mi. – Su cara se ensombreció un instante.

-Sara quiere que vuelva… - La sangre se me congelo ¿Volver con los Vittra? Ahora ya no eran el enemigo, pero el había sufrido mucho en ese lugar ¿por qué querría volver?

-¿Tu quieres volver? – Trato de sonreír como siempre, pero no podía engañarme, estaba planeando en volver. - ¿Estas seguro de que quieres volver?

-Creo que Sara me necesita, esta sola y los Vittra están hechos un caos, me haría bien servir de algo Wendy, se que soy endemoniadamente atractivo, pero nunca me he considerado una figura de ornato. – Sonreí, esa era su manera de hacer menos las cosas.

-Puedes hacer lo que desees Loki, estas aquí por voluntad propia.

-Pense que dirías que no podrías vivir sin mi. – Yo también lo pensé, pero tenia que ordenar el reino y con el ahí, no podía.

-Te extrañare Loki, quiero pensar que solo iras por un tiempo o ¿estas es tu despedida? – Sonrió juguetón y yo le seguí, quería besarlo nuevamente, olvidarme de todo lo que en mi cabeza pesaba.

-Creo que iré un mes o dos, espero que eso le baste a Sara. – Leyó mi mente y me acerco a el con fuerza, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y yo sonreí satisfecha.

Lo separe nuevamente y note que el tiempo en sus brazos pasaba demasiado rápido, no había llegado al jardín secreto, nos habíamos ocultado detrás de aquellas enredaderas y miles de plantas que cubrían como cortina aquel reducido espacio, habíamos estado juntos otra vez, era inevitable, y quería estar con el y el conmigo, reina o no, así eran las cosas.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, la culpabilidad comenzó a escocer como fuego, por toda mi piel, pase saliva y desee que Tove siguiera aun con los ojos cerrados. La cama estaba vacía y la luz del baño encendida ¡demonios! ¿por qué me sentía tan nerviosa y tan culpable? Tove y yo habíamos aclarado aquello desde el inicio del matrimonio. Bueno tal ve habíamos aclarado que no nos amábamos, pero tampoco nos dejamos carta blanca para acostarnos con otras personas.

-¿Estas bien? – Acababa de salir del baño y ya no llevaba la camiseta blanca

-Si, solo no podía dormir. –No era raro que no lo hiciera, con todo lo que su mente absorbía. - ¿Un paseo nocturno? – Me sonroje y afirme con la cabeza mientras el avanzaba hasta la cama. – No deberías salir sola, una reina no puede exponerse aunque las cosas parezcan en calma.

- Lo se Tove, solo me gusta sentir que sigo siendo la misma Wendy. – El asintió y se dejo caer sobre el colchón, parecía relajado, pero yo sabia que no, el reloj de mesa comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y supe que algo le perturbaba, tal vez era yo con todo lo que acababa de hacer. – Lo siento. – y era real, sentía haberlo traicionado otra vez.

-¿Por qué? – Se sentó en la cama y me miro con una ceja arriba. –Oh… - Lo había visto o escuchado, siempre se le dio eso de saber lo que yo pensaba, haría o sentía. – Estuviste con el . – No era una pregunta, el lo sabia, el siempre lo sabría. Avance hasta la cama y me senté a su lado, con suficiente distancia entra ambos. Suspire, era injusto que cualquier sentimiento que floreciera en mi me hiciera sentirme así.

-¿A que te referías? – Me miro nuevamente. – Cuando dijiste que ya no estabas tan seguro…

-Cuando me dijiste que no me dejarías a pesar de que estos poderes me consumieran hasta dejarme como una zanahoria, dijiste que estarías conmigo a pesar de eso y yo te dije que yo no haría lo mismo por ti… - Mi cara se entristeció un poco, a pesar de no amarlo, yo renunciaba a todo por este matrimonio y el me rechazo. – No estoy seguro de lo que dije, no ahora. En realidad no estoy seguro de nada de lo que dije esa noche. – Mi mente se congelo, esa noche me había revelado mucho de el, que me confundía tanto que no estuviera seguro.


	2. Lo que es, es

Oh… - Quería decir mas, pero no podía ¿qué debía decirle? - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No estoy seguro, es una mierda sentirse así, pensé que ya había pasado esto.

-¿te refieres a que? – El se paro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, había tanto en su cabeza y me preocupaba que fuera a estallar nuevamente. Me levante y camine hasta donde el estaba, lo detuve, me molestaba saber que no podía hacer nada por contrarrestar el efecto que sus poderes terminarían ejerciendo sobre el. – Mírame Tove ¿pensé que éramos un equipo? Tu lo dijiste, somos un equipo, siempre vamos a contar el uno con el otro ¿o no decían eso nuestros votos? Trate de sonreír para aligerar el momento sin embargo el no lo hizo, suspiro por fin y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, supe que deseaba que yo pudiera leer lo que pensaba, odiaba hablar de lo que sentía.

-Todo esta mal Wendy, yo estoy mal… - Su confesión me desarmo, Tove siempre había sido el, nunca parecía afectarle nada, siempre estaba tan sereno o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando nos miramos nuevamente, algo cambio y vi determinación en sus ojos. Acerco sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme con urgencia, como si quisiera probar algo y yo era como la hoja de resultados, una de sus manos tenia mi nuca inmovilizada mientras yo intentaba descifrar lo que el, lo que ese beso me producía, no supe si por lo que acababa de pasar con Loki o por que lo sentí, pero me encontré respondiendo ese beso, subí mis manos a su pelo, aun estaba húmedo y me encanto sentirlo entre mis dedos, siempre lo llevaba un poco largo y esa sensación era increíble, me acerco mas a el y su mano alrededor de mi cintura comenzó a relajarse un poco. Me había rendido con tanta facilidad que me avergonzaba de estar besando a un segundo chico en la misma noche, pero al demonio ¡estábamos casados! Cuando me permití bajar una mano por su espalda, me separo de golpe. Sentí que mi cara enrojecía y no me atreví a mirarlo. –Esto es lo que esta mal… - Me sentí ofendida, para mi no había estado tan mal, la primera vez que nos besamos, por obligación, no había sentido nada, pero ahora había sido completamente diferente.

-Creo que no estuvo tan mal. – Sonrió incomodo y se alejo de mi.

-No, no estuvo mal el beso Wendy, si no por que paso… - Me sentí incomoda y lo enfrente, ya me estaba cansando de tanto ir y venir ¿qué pasaba con los chicos que no podía decir las cosas directamente?

-Seria genial que me dijeras por que paso, ya me canse de ir adivinando lo que la gente quiere de mi. – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un par de sillas comenzaron el bamboleo usual.

-Tu quieres a Loki – Parecía tan hostil al decir su nombre. –Lo se, lo veo cada vez que se acercan…

-Eso ya lo sabias Tove.

-No me gusta que te acuestes con el… - Se me seco la boca y las palabras que dijo lejos de irritarme, me avergonzaron, era mi marido y me pedía que no me acostara con otro.

-Se que esta mal…

-Si lo esta. – Rodé los ojos, parecía querer regañarme. - ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ¿No quieres que me acueste con el hasta después del divorcio? – Su cara pareció herida, pero solo un segundo que le tomo componerse.

-No soy quien para prohibirte nada Wendy, solo quería que lo supieras.

-¿Por qué? – Ya se había acomodado nuevamente en la cama y estaba en la posición de antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué que? – No me miro.

-¿Por qué me besaste? – Silencio, parecía no querer enfrentar lo que había pasado. - ¿No me lo vas a decir? – Entre en la cama con mucho cuidado, era enorme y aunque dormíamos juntos, prácticamente quedábamos en otro hemisferio. La cama se removió cuando entre y me puse de espaldas a el, pasaron horas o tal vez solo algunos minutos cuando sentí que el se movía, no lo sentí tras de mi cuando su aliento me rozo la oreja, me congele con gusto, aquello parecía tan prohibido como estúpido.

-No puedo dormir si no estas aquí… - No se movió, pensé que volvería a su lugar pero no lo hizo. -¿Puedo? – No supe que quería decir hasta que uno de sus brazos me rodeo por la cintura, aquello era tan extraño y a la vez tan placentero.

-Buenas noches Tove… - No dijo nada mas pero pronto su respiración se hizo pesado y supe que estaba completamente dormido, se sentía bien aquello, dormir con alguien, realmente dormir con alguien.

-¡Buenos días su alteza! –Aquello era una costumbre muy molesta de Duncan. Entro en la habitación sin tocar y apenas abrí los ojos para recriminarle aquello, vi como se había quedado sin palabras y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Tove aun tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi y su cara enterrada en mi cuello, aquello había sido un gran descanso pero por alguna razón me sentí apenada al ver como Duncan parecía sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Tove se removió y abrió los ojos, miro a Duncan un poco molesto y después retiro la mano rápidamente, se alejo de golpe y Duncan volvió sobre sus pies y cerro la puerta, tal vez así no volverá a entrar sin avisar.

-Lo siento Wendy… - Rode los ojos molesta, no tenia nada que sentir, me había gustado dormir asi.

-Estuvo bien, no tuve frio. – Sonreí mientras me levantaba y Tove hizo lo mismo. – Apuesto a que Duncan debe estar repartiendo este chisme por todo el reino.

-¿Tendrás problemas con Loki? –Era ilógico que me preguntara aquello cuando era el el que estaba casado conmigo, me irrito su comentario y alce los hombros.

-Loki se va a ir, regresara a Ondarike.

-¿Por eso me besaste? – Bufe molesta, en el momento que lo besaba ni siquiera recordaba a Loki.

-No…- El silencio cayo como nosotros como un balde de agua fría, me meti al baño y comencé a alistarme, iba a ser un dia muy muy raro.

-¿Lo que se dice es cierto? – Loki acababa de toparme en un pasillo del ala sur. Su mirada parecía triste y resentida.

-Si. – No se por que estaba molesta, pero lo estaba.

-¿Entonces? ¿No fue suficiente estar conmigo? ¿Eres insaciable su alteza? – Su comentario logro ruborizarme y note que no se estaba riendo.

-No digas estupideces Loki, Tove debería estar ofendido por que me he acostado contigo y no al revez, estamos casados recuérdalo. – Le mostré el anillo de matrimonio y suspiro molesto, mas no se aparto de mi lado.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva de Ondarike? – No era conversación para un pasillo transitado del palacio, abri una puerta y lo obligue a pasar.

-No podemos hablar de esto ante todo el mundo Loki, yo te quiero, lo sabes… Tove me necesita, es mi amigo. – Obvio no iba a mencionar todo lo que había hablado con el.

-Se que me ocultas algo Wendy, te conozco. – Intento besarme y me aleje. -¿Tan siquiera quieres que regrese de Ondarike?

-Claro que lo quiero, pero necesito pensar, todo esta de cabeza – Y no era solo el reino, yo estaba igual. – Necesito establecer esto, cuando todo este en orden, Tove y yo anularemos el matrimonio. –Su sonrisa resplandeció y me alegro un poco el dia. – Debes ir y ayudar a Sara, yo no iré a ninguna parte. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Tove se quedo mirando la escena con los ojos distantes.

-Bueno días su alteza. – Habia cierta hostilidad en el tono de Loki, pero lo ignore.

-Tove pasa, hablaba con Loki de su visita a Ondarike. – Tove asintió y camino hasta mi lado. Loki solto mi mano y se recargo en la silla.

-Wendy me ha dicho que vas a volver a Ondarike, creo que te necesitan alla, después de todo tu eres el siguiente en línea de trono. – Loki se encogio de hombros. - ¿Piensas quedarte alla?

-No, en realidad esperaba que su alteza Wendy pudiera recibirme con los brazos abiertos en unos dos meses. – Pase saliva, Loki tenia aquella sonrisa traviesa e infantil.

-Te esperaremos con las puertas abierta y deberías agradecerlo. – Tove hablaba con firmeza y la sonrisa en el rostro de Loki desaparecio. - ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué alguien te lleve?

-No gracias, asi como llegue, me ire, aunque sea solo una temporada…

-Lamento si fui duro con el. – Seguiamos en aquel salón aunque Loki se había ido hace mucho. – Se lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero no me gusta que me lo recuerde cada cinco segundos, alguien podría darse cuenta Wendy y entonces si, el reino estaría peor si se puede. – Suspire.

-¿No vamos a hablar de lo que paso anoche?

-No quiero confundirte…

-Lo haces cada vez que te quedas callado, necesito saber que pasa por tu mente Tove. –El sonrio, se que eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por su mente, pero necesitaba saberlas.

-Te dije que soy gay, lo se, nunca me atrajeron las mujeres, ni siquiera tu cuando a todos los demás les producías alguna reacción, recuerdo la primera vez pude ver lo que el primer ministro pensaba de ti y lo que quería contigo, me sentí… mal, raro, molesto, muy molesto. Después Finn me pidió que te ayudara y se por que lo hizo, el lo sabe y supo que conmigo no habría problemas de que tratara algo contigo, no como Rhys o cualquier otro. Asi que comencé a conocerte, eres inteligente, fuerte, estúpidamente valiente y a pesar de todo eso decidiste, por que lo decidiste, casarte conmigo, con alguien que probablemente estará chiflado antes de los treinta y que te arruinara la vida. Decidiste por obligación aceptarme y cuando me dijiste, después de que te golpe, que me cuidarías a pesar de eso. Algo en mi cambio. –Su mirada es intensa y no puedo mantenerla mas. – No se que pasa, pero solo contigo me pasa esto, es un deseo de estar contigo, de cuidarte y apoyarte.

-¿Por eso te molesta que este con Loki?

-Cuando tu estas cerca todo marcha mejor, yo no intento quitarte al amor de tu vida Wendy, se que estas enamorada de el y aunque te he dicho todo esto sigo firme en lo de pedir la anulación, tu estas dispuesta a hacer todo por el bien del reino, pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por tu bien. – Sus palabras me dejan atotada por un tiempo y noto a cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, asi a sido desde que nos casamos, planeamos todo como si fuéramos uno, nos entendemos y podemos apoyarnos. Todo funciona mejor cuando estamos juntos, somos un equipo. Sonrio torpemente y la doy la mano.

Una semana ha pasado desde que Loki regreso al reino Vittra, no es que no lo haya extrañado, pero tengo tanto trabajo que no recuerdo a nadie mas. Estoy revisando la ultima carta de algún markis que exije mas de lo que en realidad merece, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que he tratado de hacer, esta gente parece no querer cambiar, ya quedo demostrado de que solo se debilitan con esas reglas estúpidas como los changeling y separar a los Mänsk del resto de los trylles o peor aun, eso de tener en malas condiciones a los buscadores y sus familias, todo eso me irrita y arrojo la carta al cesto de la basura. No llega a tocar el suelo y siento que golpea mi cara en forma de una bola de papel.

-¿Te diviertes? – Tove esta parado en la puerta del despacho con una media sonrisa. – Deberias estarme ayudando o creo que mandare a exiliar a unos cuantos markis insolentes.

-No les tomes importancia Wendy, pudiste ver como eran desde que llegaste aquí. – Trato de sonreir pero me sale un suspiro lastimero.

-¿Lo extrañas? – Lo miro un segundo, el que me toma encontrar de que habla. Loki, siempre de el.

-Sinceramente no he tenido tiempo Tove.- El asiente y se sienta a mi lado dispuesto a ayudar. Mentamente llamo a Finn, si ¡por fin puedo comunicarme tal como mi madre lo hacia!

-¿Me ha llamado su alteza? –Aunque hemos superado la incomodidad que nos daba estar cerca en un principio, cada vez que aparece ante mi me siento culpable.

-Necesitamos hablar de los changeling que recientes. – Finn entra al despacho y se sienta frente a nosotros, su rostro estudia el de Tove sin resentimiento.

-Quiero recuperarlos, quiero que vuelvan a casa y que los bebes humanos vuelvan a la suya.

-Wendy… - Me mira incomodo. –Su alteza, eso es casi imposible. Los pocos bebes que fueron intercambiados están regados por todo america, tal vez sea tarde cuando lleguemos por ellos, rastrearlos es algo que lleva su tiempo.

-Las familias markis deben tener algún indicio de en donde están sus bebes…¿o no? – Finn se revolvió incomodo, era obvio que esos malditos petulantes ni siquiera tenían idea de a donde iban a parar sus bebes, mientras pudieran regresar con algo de dinero al nido.

-Wendy, no te alteres…- Tove hacia una mueca de dolor producto del aguijonazo de coraje que me estaba invadiendo. – El markis Bain debe tener pistas de a donde van esos bebes, aunque lo que dice Finn es cierto. – Lo mire con los ojos un poco desorbitados. – Pero haremos todo lo posible por recuperarlos ¿Cierto Finn? – No lo vi nada convencido, pero asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse.

-¿Puedes hablar tu con el markis Bain? – Tove suspiro y algunas cosas en mi escritorio comenzaron a flotar.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Revuelves mis pendientes. – El sonrio un poco y dejo todo en su lugar. Siempre que hablábamos de Bain, el perdia un poco el sentido y se ponía incomodo ¿tal vez el tuviera algo que ver con el? Inesperadamente ese pensamiento me dolio.

-¿Qué pasa? – Como siempre, el estaba atento a mis cambios de humor ¿debía decírselo?

-¿Tu y Bain? – Tove me miro sorprendido, solíamos hablar de mis relaciones amorosas fallidas, pero el nunca decía nada.- ¿Tienen algo que ver? - Su silencio me hirió mas de lo que hubiera querido mostrar.

-¿Quieres que lo deje? – Sus palabras me sorprendieron, no parecía enfadado, estaba tranquilo.

-¡No! Claro que no, si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy esposo… - Trate de sonar bromista, pero mis palabras no salieron exactamente asi. El se tenso un poco y una de sus manos fue a parar a mi mejilla, justo donde me había golpeado con fuerza meses atrás.

-Todo esto es tan raro Wendy… yo crei saber lo que era, hasta hace algún tiempo. – Afirme con la cabeza, tal vez era estar lejos de Loki, tal vez era que aun seguía sin entender tantas costumbres Trylle o tal vez por que desde que nos conocimos bien, el me respaldo en todo momento, incluso cuando los demás se negaban a ayudarme o decían que mi idea era estúpida, el siempre encontraba una manera de hacerme sentir bien, de apoyarme. Tome su mano de mi mejilla y la encerre entre las mias, se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilizador. El suspiro y trato de sonreír, en ese momento algunas cosas de la habitación comenzaron a moverse, pero no me importo, me sentía tan tranquila asi.

Alguien abrió la puerta, de nuevo sin tocar y rode los ojos molesta, los ojos de Finn clavados sobre nuestras manos enlazadas me hicieron sentirme incomoda, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Debía enseñarles a tocar.

-Finn, la próxima vez toca la puerta… - No quise sonar aprensiva, pero lo hice. Finn asintió y miro a Tove un poco receloso.

-Su alteza, el markis Bain esta aquí. – Me solto la mano visiblemente incomodo y las cosas que antes flotaban a nuestro alrededor, regresaron a su lugar.

-En un momento lo atiendo, hazlo pasar a la sala de guerra Finn. – Finn se retiro no sin antes echar una mirada a nuestras manos, ahora separadas pero a muy corta distancia. – Debo ir a ver el asunto de los changeling. – Asenti, me sentí terriblemente triste de que se fuera. ¿dónde diablos estaba Loki? Desde que se fue no se había comunicado.

No se cuanto tiempo mas paso desde que Tove salio de mi despacho, pero aun seguía revisando mas cartas y estaba cansada, era mas extenuante que practicar para perfeccionar mis poderes. Sali de esa habitación dispuesta a descansar, no me había topado con Willa ni Matt en un buen tiempo y supongo que debido a que debían esconderse para estar juntos, debían estar recluidos en alguna habitación, retire ese pensamiento de mi mente y seguí avanzando, quería llegar a mi habitación. Pase frente al despacho de Tove y el murmullo de voces me hizo detenerme un poco ¿aun seguía con Bain?

La puerta estaba cerrada pero si me acercaba suficiente, podía escuchar de que se trataba aquello.

-_Ya te dije que tenemos que recuperar a esos niños_. – Tove parecía serio, todo un rey cuando se lo proponía.

-_Es casi imposible, no podemos solo entrar sacar a los bebes y regresar a los otros bebes y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado._

-_Solo han pasado unos meses desde esos intercambios, no creo que sea muy difícil, si es necesario ire yo y les borrare la memoria._

-_Pense que eso de apoyar a la reina era solo una fachada… -_ La piel se me erizo y espere con ansias la respuesta de Tove. Alguo se movio por la habitación y casi pude saber que las cosas habían comenzado a levitar.

-_Es Wendy y prometi apoyarla en todo, este o no presente la apoyo Bain_.

-_He oído lo que dicen por todo el reino Tove._ – Bain parecía resentido, pero dentro de mi un mounstro completamente orgulloso surgia.

-¡_No tengo idea de los chismes Bain! Se claro…_

-_Dicen que tu y ella…_ - Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ¿qué decían de nosotros? – _Que están en verdad juntos…_

-_Estamos casados, claro que diran eso…_ - Mi corazón parecio desinflarse e irse volando lejos y avergonzado.

_-Te han visto tomándole la mano… abrazados en su cama. ¿Eso es lo que pasa? Quieres negar lo que eres, por que creeme, yo se que eres completamente gay. _– Una silla comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo y supe que Tove estaba a su máximo. No respondio, pero algo dentro de mi me impulso a entrar, necesitaba calmarlo, no quería que comenzara con un ataque.

Abri la puerta de golpe, yo si tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo. Apenas puse mi vista enfrente se me helo la sangre. Bain tenia tomado por la nuca a Tove y lo besaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Volver

Tove se separo de golpe y me miro, yo aun estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, Bain parecía haber saltado hasta el otro lado de la habitación y su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Solo quería saber si querían algo de tomar… - No se me ocurrió que mas decir, no podía decir que los estaba espiando.

-Wendy yo… - Tove me miraba un poco impresionado, Bain no se atrevía a mirarme.

-Si han terminado la reunión, seria mejor que el markis Bain regresara a su casa. - ¡al maldito hueco de donde salió y no regrese nunca! Eso es lo que quise decir.

-Claro su alteza… -Cuando paso a mi lado hizo una reverencia y salió disparado hacia la salida. Tenia ganas de estrellar algunas cosas y esta vez lo iba a hacer ¡al carajo lo que pensaran los demás! Salí de la habitación furiosa, ridículamente furiosa y estrellando cada cosa que veía a mi paso, sabia que Tove me seguía muy cerca, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos de su despacho hasta que llegamos a nuestro cuarto. Lo ultimo que pude estrella contra una pared era una lámpara de noche, una que era de mi madre.

Apenas termine de destrozar cada cosa que se me cruzaba, me sentí tan débil, tan molesta y tan triste. Me sentía culpable por Loki, por Fin, por que me había pasado eso ¿Por qué me había enamorado y después enamorado otra vez? ¿acaso lo hacia por diversión? Pues esta vez si que me habían dado un revés. Tuve a Finn y decidí que aquello no era cierto, que el no daba nada por mi, entonces apareció Loki y como una corriente de agua fresca me deje arrastrar por el, era todo sonrisas, todo sensualidad y había dejado a los Vittra por mi, había dado su vida por mi y yo… yo estaba estúpidamente sentada en medio de mi habitación llorando por alguien mas. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y llore con mas ganas, estaba siendo completamente infantil, estúpida y ridícula. Me levanto del suelo y me llevo hasta la cama, no pude dejar de llorar, con cuidado me quito los zapatos que llevaba, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba cansada. Con cuidado quito los pasadores que sujetaban mi rebelde cabello y me dio un masaje antes de dejarlo caer sobre la almohada, mi vestido era de un tono azul marino sin mangas, tal vez demasiado informal para los markis, pero lo suficiente para que me sintiera cómoda en el.

-¿Puedo quitarte el vestido? – Su voz se escuchaba rasposa, como si hubiera estado bebiendo, tal vez lo había hecho con Bain. Asentí despacio, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Con mucho cuidado se acerco a la cómoda donde estaba mi ropa y saco algo para dormir, sus dedos se deslizaron por el cierre de mi vestido y reprimí el escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda, me ayudo a sentarme en la cama y el vestido resbalo un poco, pude ver que los nervios atravesaban su cara, pero no dejo de cambiarme. – Alza los brazos. – Hice lo que me dijo y con cuidado deslizo el vestido sobre mis hombros, no tuve tiempo de sonrojarme, por primera vez estaba casi desnuda con mi marido. Me puso la playera que escogió para dormir rápidamente, me quedaba holgada y recordé nuestra noche de bodas, yo había dormido con su camisa por que a Willa le había parecido divertido no llevar nuestra ropa a la recamara principal. No me puso nada mas y yo lo agradecí, no quería levantarme, me volvía a dejar caer sobre el colchón, algunas lagrimas se habían secado en mi cara, pero por fin había dejado de llorar y estaba acostada.

La cama se movió cuando el entro, suspire con sentimiento y supe que se había acercado a mi, su respiración rozaba mi oreja y suprimí el deseo que se apoderaba de mi.

-Lo deje Wendy… - ¿Había dejado a Bain? ¿Por mi? ¿O por que no estaba seguro? – Lo deje y no se por que, hasta hace poco el era lo mejor que me había pasado.

-Te dije que no le dejaras. – Puso su brazo sobre mi cintura y su pecho quedo pegado a mi espalda.

-Todo esto es demasiado y no quería hacerle daño Wendy, lo quiero, pero simplemente ya nada es igual. Me beso por que quería hacerme entrar en razón y la verdad me ayudo. – Sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo tembló.

-¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera si ese beso te hizo reaccionar? – Mi voz se escuchaba fatal.

-Por que no era a el a quien quiero besar. – Mi corazón se detuvo y contuve la respiración, con su brazo me hizo girar y quedar frente a el, su expresión era seria, parecía querer decidir algo y no pude dejar de mirarlo. Parecía tan confundido. Me acerque lentamente y lo bese, llevaba días deseando hacerlo. Rápidamente me devolvió el beso y me sentí tan ligera, el peso de su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y la cercanía de su cuerpo, el calor que irradiaba todo el, me hacia desearlo de una forma que jamás en la vida pensé que podía desearlo precisamente a el. Comencé a recorrer su pecho con una mano, quería mas, era inevitable y tal vez equivocado, pero quería estar con el. Deseaba estar con el y eso me hacia sentir tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo. El se separo cuando supo mis intenciones y lo mire aturdida.

-¿Qué pasa? – Se separo un poco y medito sus palabras. Últimamente lo había visto tan concentrado.

-Se lo que va a pasar si seguimos así… tu quieres a Loki, Wendy no puedo con eso. – El corazón se me cayo a los pies y lo mire confundida, me sentía culpable por que irónicamente el único que recordaba a Loki en ese momento era el. Sentir algo por el era inevitable, estaba a mi lado sin importar nada, cuando todas las personas que ame simplemente se iban a cumplir su deber o morían, el seguía ahí. – Y yo… - Por un momento pensé que diría que amaba a Bain. –Solo he estado sexualmente con alguien a mi manera Wendy, no se que esperar de esto y me da miedo que al final me de cuenta de que no es lo que quiero, no te confundas, me gusta todo de ti, tarde en darme cuenta pero lo estoy reconociendo. No quiero arruinar esto solo por darme cuenta de que todo fue por curiosidad. – Aunque me sentí dolida al principio, pude entender su punto ¿qué pasaba si todo era una trampa de nuestras mentes? ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad todo lo que había pasado después de la batalla estaba afectando nuestra visión? Era estúpido sentirse tan confundida cuando el deseo quemaba mis entrañas.

-No tenemos que hacer nada en realidad. – El suspiro ¿esperaba que le rogara? – Podemos solo dormir. – El afirmo y me atrajo hacia el, no quería darle la espalda, quería verlo dormir.

Por fin Duncan había aprendido a no entrar sin avisar y esta vez toco suavemente la puerta a la mañana siguiente, Tove estaba dormido y me tenia abrazada aun, sonreí al sentir el peso de su brazo alrededor de mi, era agradable sentir el calor que desprendía y aunque podía moverme y atender a Duncan, no lo hice.

-Adelante… - Duncan entro con precaución a la recamara y pudo vernos nuevamente abrazados, Tove comenzaba a despertarse y se revolvió a mi lado. - ¿Qué se te ofrece Duncan? – El abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.

-Finn a llegado y esta reunido en la sala de guerra con el markis Bain y Loki, perdón, el príncipe Loki. – El corazón se me acelero salvajemente y Tove despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? – Siempre era igual, mis cambios de humor solían ser tan fuertes que lo golpeaban con fuerza. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí Duncan? ¿Paso algo? – Retiro sus brazos de mi lado y se sentó rápidamente en la cama frotándose la cabeza, supe que había reaccionado de forma exagerada por que parte del inmobiliario de la habitación comenzó a mecerse.

-Le decía a la reina Wendy que los esperan en la sala de guerra, al parecer Loki tiene algo que decir. – Duncan bufo molesto. – El príncipe Loki, tiene algo que decir. – Tove se levanto de la cama despreocupado y se metió al baño, mientras yo estaba mordiéndome las uñas mentalmente ¿qué hacia Loki aquí? ¿Acaso iba a volver ya? No sabia si estaba feliz o triste, mi cabeza simplemente no había tenido tiempo de asimilar nada. Ser Trylle y mucho menos ser princesa, mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza desde que Finn me encontró, mis sentimientos estaban a mil por hora y un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo, tal vez Tove tuviera razón y solo fuera una confusión agradable aquello que nos pasaba.

Duncan se había ido ya y Tove acababa de abrir la puerta del baño, tenia el pelo húmedo y solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura ¿por qué rayos los hombres eran tan poco pudorosos?

-No tenemos que atenderlos, lo sabes. – Afirme con la cabeza, acababa de despertar de un sueño tan placentero y la realidad me abofeteaba con fuerza.-Eres la reina Wendy, puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras. – Tenia la cabeza agachada, últimamente sentía como si ser reina fuera todo, menos hacer lo que yo quería.

-No siento que ser reina me de derecho a hacer lo que quiera, siempre lo he sentido como un peso, una carga sobre mis hombros. No puedo decidir que hacer con los changeling, no puedo regresarlos y evitar esa practica, no puedo hacer que Willa y Matt sean felices sin esconderse de todo el mundo Trylle y ya me canse de ir por la vida haciendo sentir mal a otras personas.

-¿Lo dices por Loki? – Afirme con la cabeza y note que se acercaba a mi, estaba de pie frente a mi y algunas gotas habían caído cerca de mis pies. –Te lo dije y lo repito Wendy, si me necesitas por que crees que es una manera de establecer el reino, estaré contigo, pero si prefieres que anulemos esto y estar con Loki, lo entiendo. – Trate de analizar sus palabras y me molesto que después de lo que había pasado pareciera que estaba tan dispuesto a dejarme el camino libre.

-¿Por qué es tan fácil para ti? ¿Por qué es tan fácil para todos? – Levante la vista y lo encontré con la mirada perdida, probablemente había tanto en mi cabeza que lo estaba enloqueciendo. No sabia si podía responder o si sabia a que me refería, pero sentía que era tan fácil dejarme o reemplazarme por otras cosas, el deber y el honor, un reino en conflicto o por dejarme el camino libre ¿por qué nadie parecía querer quedarse conmigo?

-No es fácil, mi cabeza esta echa un desastre Wendy y solo tu logras estabilizarla un poco, cuando tu estas tranquila yo lo estoy, en este momento no, eso es obvio, pero te necesito, necesito esa tranquilidad que solo tu pareces darle a mi cabeza. – Suspire, quería tocarlo. – No importa con quien quieras estar Wendy te he dicho que lo entiendo. – Me levante de la cama, estaba cansada de esas personas que no podían dar nada por mi. Loki era el único que había dejado todo, había huido de Oren y había venido a mi, había dejado su vida para estar conmigo ¿por qué estaba siendo tan estúpida al sentir todo esto?

-No lo se Tove, también estoy hecha un desastre, vamos a atenderlos y espero que me ayude en algo. – El asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme caminar, entre al baño y desee que el dijera mas, que me explicara que sentía ¿podía sentir algo por mi?

Odiaba levantarme temprano, me había apresurado a arreglarme, Finn y Loki seguían esperando en el despacho de guerra y Tove caminaba a mi lado, desde que la guerra había acabado había insistido en que no necesitaba mas a Duncan, aunque procure buscarle un puesto que lo tuviera feliz, la verdad es que desde hace mucho no lo necesitaba, cada día mis poderes se fortalecían mas y en todo caso, Tove estaba a mi lado ¿quién mejor que el para protegerme? Aunque seguía odiando la idea de que los buscadores o alguien, cualquier persona diera la vida por otra, me gustaba la sensación que me daba Tove, seguridad total. Nuestras manos estaban flácidas a nuestros costados, no teníamos la fuerza necesaria para tomarlas sin embargo era tranquilizador sentir su cercanía. El pasillo parecía eterno, el había decidido no decir ni una palabra mas e iba sumido en sus pensamientos, seguramente deseando mover algo. La puerta del despacho se abrió antes de que pudiéramos tocarla. Finn estaba sosteniéndola para dejarnos pasar, como todo buscador sus sentidos estaban desarrollados y seguramente sabia que nos acercábamos.

-Gracias… - Tove permitió que yo entrara primero y el me siguió. Loki estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla mas próxima a la mía, la sonrisa que tenia solía ser contagiosa, pero ahora me producía una sensación amarga. Al fondo de la habitación Elora, mi madre, nos miraba reunidos. Irónico que en esa sala se encontraran los tres hombres que tenían una gran importancia en mi vida.

Finn me había regresado a mi hogar creyendo que me regresaba la estabilidad a la que debía haber estado acostumbrada, que equivocado estaba, jamás terminaría de aceptar aquellas costumbres que me hacían revolver el estomago y jamás podría acostumbrarme a ser reina.

-Gracias por recibirme su alteza… - Loki me miraba un poco sorprendido, no tenia humor para sonreír, aunque me deleite mirándolo nuevamente. Era relajante verlo tranquilo. – Como sabrán, Sara me ha nombrado heredero a la corona Vittra. – Tove asintió en silencio y yo solo lo mire esperando a que continuara. – De alguna manera ella parece estar cada vez mas débil lo cual me asusta mucho y me hace pensar algunas cosas.

-¿Solo a eso regresaste? – Finn acababa de romper el silencio instalado en la habitación.

-En realidad solo esperaba hablar con la reina, pero en vista de que últimamente no puede hacer nada sola, me he visto obligado a decirles esto a ustedes. – Finn lo fulmino con la mirada y Tove comenzó a pasear un lapicero por todo el escritorio.

-Como lamentamos haber interferido en la junta que pensabas tener con mi esposa. – Loki se tenso en su asiento y Tove se relajo, había dejado claro unas cuantas cosas y yo me dedicaba a mirarlos, como si no estuviera presente. Era la primera vez desde que nos casamos que Tove hablaba así de mi, como si le perteneciera y eso aunque debía ser molesto o irritante, se sintió tan bien, mi interior parecía estar complacido.

-Dejemos esto de quien es quien, para otro momento ¿Hay alguna razón firme para que nos digas esto de Sara? - Aunque no quise que aquello pareciera tan cómodo para mi. Loki sonrió satisfecho, por fin había hablado y se sentía feliz de que lo hubiera defendido.

-No podre regresar… - Mi rostro se descompuso y pase saliva con dificultad ¿se quedaría por Sara? – Los Vittra están muy desconfiados, si regresara con ustedes eso supondría un golpe bajo para el pueblo.

-Creo que es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar. – Finn otra vez hablaba y no podía evitar sonreír un poco. A pesar de que las cosas entre nosotros estaban claras, no parecía tener mucha confianza con Loki

-¡Finn! – Su cara se descompuso pero supe que no volvería a interrumpir. -¿Aun así seguimos en paz?

-Si, claro que si Wendy, el que yo no quiera regresar no significa que sea apropósito, debo cumplir con unas cuantas promesas que le hice a Sara.

-Bien, siempre serás bienvenido. – Suspire ¿así que ahí terminaba todo? ¿El regresaba a su casa y me evitaba decidirme?

-Necesito hablar a solas contigo… -Su mirada era tan firme y tan penetrante, me sentí expuesta y me dio miedo estar a solas con el. Suspire, no tenia caso negarme.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos? – Tove y Finn intercambiaron miradas y sin decir mas, abandonaron la habitación me pregunte si aquello habrá molestado a Tove, pero ya habría tiempo de que lo habláramos. - ¿Qué pasa Loki? – El se levanto de su asiento y se acerco mas al mío.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? – Oh no, el lo sabia o al menos sospechaba algo del enredo en mi cabeza.

-No se de que hablas… - Lo que mas deseaba era que sonriera y se olvidara de aquello, pero no lo haría, estaba tan serio pero tranquilo tan controlado que odie por un momento como el podía ser así y yo no.

- De esto… - Señalo el espacio que aun nos separaba. Era mínimo, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración sobre mi cara. – Algo cambio y este espacio no debería estarnos separando, no podíamos estar así de cerca sin besarnos, sin tocarnos… Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro mientras unas lagrimas caían de el. Me sentía culpable y el lo sabia. -¿Es por Finn?

-¿Qué? Finn es pasado Loki… - Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y tomo mi mano.

-¿Es por Tove? – Mis ojos se escondieron de su mirada y lo supo. - ¿No se supone que anularían esto? Tu no lo amas Wendy, cuando se casaron supieron que no se amaban ¿qué cambio? ¿es por que me fui? Tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por evitar una guerra entre los Vittra, después de todo son lo que yo soy.

-No es eso Loki, estoy confundida, no he tenido tiempo de asimilar aun nada, regrese y me convertí en reina, me case, me enamore de ti, mate a mi padre, mi madre murió… todo ha pasado a una velocidad imposible y siento que aun sigo dando vueltas.

-¿Me amas Wendy? – Suspire la verdad que no lo sabia, no ahora.

-No se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana Loki… - Mi respuesta no fue una negativa y es que era cierto, no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el tan pronto, pero aparte de la felicidad que me daba su presencia, la inseguridad, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, todo eso formaba parte del coktail Wendy. – Si debes volver esta bien, lo entiendo…

-Tenia la esperanza de que de alguna manera me pidieras que me quedara aquí, contigo. – Suspire, quería que se quedara y a la vez no, quería amarlo con toda mi alma sin ninguna maldita duda asomando la cabeza, pero no podía.

-No puedo impedir que cumplas con tu debe Loki, como tu lo has dicho, nadie quiere una guerra Vittra. – Loki se paso una mano por el pelo, en realidad ya no sabia que mas decir y era tan molesto que estuviera haciéndole esto. – Quiero que estés aquí, quiero que las dudas en mi cabeza se esfumen Loki, en realidad lo quiero.

-Pero no puedes evitarlo… - Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente y ambos suspiramos decepcionados del rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando. – Aunque no creas lo entiendo, pero piénsalo bien Wendy, el chico mas sexy de todo este mundo podría irse de tu lado. –Sonrió y no pude evitar seguirlo, así era el y eso es la parte que mas amaba, que todo podía ser una carga ligera si el hacia un comentario como ese. Sonrió y me dio la mano para levantarme de la silla.

-Pensare en ello Loki ¿O debo decir príncipe Vittra? – Pareció meditarlo y me atrajo hacia el para envolverme con sus brazos.

-Tu puedes decirme como tu quieras… - Sonreí y lo abrace con fuerza. – Ahora su majestad, debo regresar a mi agujero. Sara empeora con cada segundo que pasa.

-Siento lo de Sara, sabes que nunca tuve nada contra ella.

-Lo se y ella también, tal vez algún día puedas venir a visitarnos. – Tal vez lo haría. Me miro nuevamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco, me gustaba que todo fluyera sin complicaciones, sin remordimientos. Acerco sus labios con cuidado y me beso, supe cuanta pasión contenida había en ese beso, supe que se esforzó por no profundizarlo, lo supe por que yo también tuve que contenerme para no aferrarme a su cabello y besarlo como deseaba.

-Lo hare… - Se separo y dejo su frente pegada a la mía, de alguna forma sentía que aquello era una despedida.

-¿Ir a visitarme? – Sonreí y afirme con la cabeza mientras unos ligeros golpes en la puerta interrumpían el momento.

-Adelante… - Me separe lo necesario antes de que la puerta estuviera abierta. Finn acababa de asomarse y me miraba inquisitivamente. Suspire, me sentía como una niña traviesa. - ¿Pasa algo Finn?

-Algunos markis están aquí y exigen hablar con usted a la brevedad. – Su respuesta me sorprendió y me acerque a la puerta con prisa.


End file.
